


Reaching Out

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	Reaching Out

The room was dark and cold, and Avon lay naked under the blankets. Beside him, he could hear Blake slowly breathing. If he reached out a hand, he would be able to touch Blake, run his hands over Blake's warm skin. If he wanted to, if he really wanted to reach out. But there had been enough reaching out. Enough of Blake reaching out and then reaching in with fingers and tongue.

***  
Blake's tongue reached into his arsehole, making him writhe and pant, and cry out in a broken voice that he wanted something bigger.

"Say it," Blake told him. "Say penis, cock, prick. Say it."

"Your cock. Fuck me. Blake, fuck me with your cock."

And Blake did. He slipped his cock in slowly, making Avon beg for each millimeter. Panting, he whispered things into Avon's ear. Things that made Avon's face burn and his cock throb.

"God, you're so tight. I never imagined a little whore like you would be so tight. I bet you've had plenty of cocks up your arse. Bet you rolled right over when you knew you were getting some." Blake groaned, his thrusts coming harder. "I'm going to do so many things to you, Avon. I'm going to break you open."

"Blake," he moaned and shoved back.

"I'm going to shove my fist in you, so far deep you'll feel me in your chest. Imagine it, Avon. Imagine it."

He did. He could. Blake's fist slowly easing through the tight ring of his arsehole, opening him wider than he had ever been opened before. Pain and pleasure and heat. His cock dripping, his body vibrating with tension.

"-- I'll open my fingers and I'll touch you everywhere. There won't  
be a place I haven't touched you, when I'm done."

And Avon came, his cries muffled by the pillow. When he could think again, he realized that Blake was lying at his side.

"Are you all right?" Blake asked.

"Fine." His throat hurt.

"You were a virgin. I--You've never been with a man." Blake's fingers brushed against his cheek.

"No."

"You didn't have to do this, Avon."

Didn't I, he wanted to say. "Shut up, Blake."

Then he kissed Blake, kissed him until he was sure there would be no more words.  
***

Blake turned in his sleep, his body molding itself to Avon's.

Avon rearranged the blankets to cover them both, then closed his eyes.


End file.
